Kin
by Sydella
Summary: Mukuro ponders his relationship with Tsuna. Hints of Mukuro x Chrome x Tsuna, nothing explicit.


I was at home in Kokuyo Land when you arrived. I opened the door to find you standing there exuding a gloomy aura, as if the world had ended. Of course, I knew that wasn't what had happened, because only I can instigate anything even resembling the apocalypse. All the same, you looked, if I may be so impolite, absolutely terrible.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I, um…" you shuffled your feet as I looked at you expectantly. "I've kind of run away from home," you explained sheepishly.

"Is that so?" I did my best to hide my curiosity. Once in a blue moon, I feel interested in knowing more about you on a personal level, apart from plotting how best to possess your body and use you as a pawn for world destruction. But then I remind myself that I am your Guardian in name only.

"Y-yeah." You looked at your feet shyly. That meek, gentle nature of yours will be your undoing someday. I gave you a challenging stare, just about long enough to make you even more uncomfortable, then let you enter my home before you could change your mind.

My subordinates ignored you, except sweet Chrome, who calls you "Boss" and willingly serves as your sole female Guardian. Don't you know, Sawada Tsunayoshi, that your bond with Chrome is something I almost envy? My mental connection with both you and her has allowed me to eavesdrop on many conversations between the two of you. Such fascinating things you talk about. I can easily imagine the frightened, panicked look on your face if I ever tell you about what I've "overheard". Kufufufu.

I left you and Chrome to entertain each other whilst I shut myself in my private quarters. Meditation is crucial if I am to maintain my ties with Hell and the Six Paths. I was halfway into a trance when you knocked on my door and peered in at me.

"Um, Mukuro…I want to thank you for letting me stay here," you said, your voice shaking ever so slightly.

"You're welcome." Being a criminal doesn't mean I can't have good manners. Besides, I did get something out of this. I had a good opportunity to observe you in my own territory. I could have possessed you at any time, do you realise that? Could have turned you into yet another of my pawns on the great chessboard of the human world, corrupted your pure soul and taken away your naiveté. But I didn't. To this day, I wonder why.

You lingered on my threshold for a moment, as if hoping I would invite you in. When I didn't, you quietly withdrew, leaving the door slightly ajar. I went to close it and saw Chrome accost you, perhaps hoping for another chat. Well, no matter. I resumed meditating. When I returned to the mortal plane, my energy was depleted and I left my quarters in search of nourishment.

You and Chrome were in the living room, deep in conversation. I cleared my throat and you looked up at me, blushing-whether from embarrassment or something else, I don't know. "How long do you intend to stay here?" I asked.

"Is it all right if I spend the night here?" you replied. Then you realised how that sounded and blushed, if possible, even harder. I couldn't help but smirk.

"As you like." I shrugged. "We don't have a guest room."

"That's okay," you said, and smiled. So naïve. Do you really think you can lead the Mafia with such cluelessness? I shook my head and walked away.

At dinner, you were silent. Perhaps you were aware that I was watching you, though I was careful not to let you notice. It's that Hyper Intuition of yours again, isn't it? That inborn gift which allows you to perceive the imperceptible. Fascinating stuff. It won't be enough to save you if I ever decide to stop granting you mercy, though. You would be such a marvellous pawn, my trump card to guarantee my victory every time. Then again, there is the small matter of my Chrome…

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed (or in Chikusa's case, taking yet another shower), I found you sleeping on a sofa. I stood and stared at you for the best part of an hour. You looked so peaceful, unlike the unstoppable force of fury I have witnessed you unleash on our mutual enemies. And on me. Your Hyper Intuition must have struck again because you suddenly opened your eyes and looked up at me.

"Mukuro?" You said sleepily. "Are you all right?"

I stifled a laugh. Here you are in _my _domain, _my _home, surrounded by people who once tried to kill you and your friends, and you ask me if _I _am all right? You really should be more concerned for yourself, foolish boy. I smiled pleasantly at you, as I always do.

"Go back to sleep," I replied smoothly. You dutifully complied. My trident felt alive in my hands, as if it was also eager for your blood. Anticipating my control of you. I raised it, then hesitated and lowered it. Why can't I kill you? Why don't I _want _to kill you? This perfect opportunity, it dangled before me and I was greatly tempted to seize it. I knew I would be foolish not to seize it. Yet somehow, I could not bring myself to do so. You've killed me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not in the literal sense, of course. The part of me that wants to turn the world into a gruesome dystopia, the person I used to be, is long gone, destroyed by you.

I propped my trident against the side of the sofa and continued observing you. You murmured something in your sleep, but though I leaned closer, I didn't catch what you said. And then realisation hit me with great force. The reason for my dallying and claiming to have 'postponed' my plans to defeat you is a genuine lack of desire to do so. You share my love for Chrome-though probably in a more platonic way-and you found a way to save me when I was long past the point of redemption. With your naïve nature, I presume you think of me as one of your comrades. Brothers-in-arms. _Kin_.

With this thought in mind, I laugh quietly to myself at my own foolishness and wait for daylight to arrive. When it does, you are gone within an hour of waking. I don't bid you farewell or warn you to be careful on the way home, as anyone who truly cares for you would. All the same, there is a strange feeling in me, a lukewarm sensation in my cold, tarnished soul. For I understand you and what we have now.

You see, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am the Mist descending from your Sky. I do not love you, at least not in the pure way you have clearly grown to expect from your posse. But if you ask me to, I will rip your enemies to shreds and cast the pieces into the flames of Hell. I will entrust you with Chrome's well-being-as much as I hate to admit it, you can help her in ways I never could. I will even fight alongside you against anyone who tries to end the world before I do. After all, humans are too wonderful to be massacred by anyone other than me, wouldn't you agree? There is but one thing I would demand from you.

If you ever lose sight of who you are and become just like other Mafia bosses, I will never forgive you.

Because I care for you as much as I hate you, and if you find that hard to comprehend, I offer you an explanation that I'm sure you already know by heart.

Inexplicably, inextricably and undeniably, we are kin.


End file.
